Just Your Average Soldier
by Ilg-gi
Summary: Jason Yui, a miner's son, born and raised in Fouzen, was about to become part of one of the most famous wars in Europa history. The rating T might turn M in future installments.
1. Prologue Part 1

**Hi There. This is my very first crack at a story ever. I love Valkyria Chronicles and when I wanted to write my own fan fiction, this is what first came up. I'm still going to have to edit this sometime later in the future. Having my own OC in this world is a lot harder then I expected, but still very fun. This is probably have a few mistakes considering this is one of the first pieces I've very written for fun, and that I haven't actually played VC in a while. I would appreciated an honest review and help criticism about the story. If you think the story could be better, just say so. After all, I wouldn't want to read something that really wasn't that good ether. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jason Yiu was walking through the streets of Fouzen, taking a deep breath of the warm air that has settles in. He was 22 and was at the age where the only jobs that common in Fouzen was mining for ragnite or being a guard. Jason has raven-black hair that was hidden by a green hat, a trademark everyone knew him by. As his father was now too sick to work, and as Jason himself lost his last job with a few explosions, he had to sign up for another job to support his family. On the way there, he saw a shade of blue-blackish hair and one of his best friends pops out right in front of him.

"Hey, Dwayne, what's up?" Jason said.

"Oh hey, Jason, just looking through some jobs." Dwayne replies.

"I'm planning to get one myself, what were you planning to get?"

Dwayne lifts an eyebrow, "Why? Don't tell me; you were the one that blew the roof off at the refinery, weren't you?"

Jason looks at his best friend with a smirk, "Well, partially. I'll sure miss the lousy pay, the fat boss who doesn't even get off his chair, or the hundreds of mindless workers refining the ore." Jason looks back up with a smile, "still, what were you planning to do?

"I was actually thinking of joining the guard. You know, catch a few criminals, get huge amounts of ducats, maybe get a lady as well."

Jason laughs, "Dwayne, if you could get all of that from being a guard, everyone would join."

Dwayne shrugs, "I guess so, but we might need more guards anyway. You heard the news of the possible war coming right?"

Jason, at that statement, looks serious, "Yeah, I heard, and if the stories I've heard of the Imperials are even half true, it won't be pretty."

Dwayne nods, "Then join the guard with me. We'll protect Fouzen together, back to back."

Before Jason could answer, Dwayne adds another thing, "By the way, I heard General Wulfstan is back again. I think he's low on ragnite or ammo or something."

Jason went from serious to curious, "Really? Why here? We just mine the ragnite, not refine it. If he needs supplies, he might as well go to Bruhl or Vasel."

Dwayne shrugs again, "Probably closest place he could reach. In any case, I heard he brought Marina. Maybe you'd like to say hi?"

Jason felt himself blush very fast. Dwayne, and a few of the people around him, laughs at his attempt to cover his face.

"Knock it off you jerk," Jason mutters, "besides, it's been 10 years since I last saw her, how could she possibly remember me?"

Dwayne pats him on the back, "Don't worry about it, I'm sure she'll remember. After all, you were her only playmate back then, you were the only one that could withstand her, "Medusa," stare."

And at that, Jason ran off to find someplace to get some fresh air while Dwayne was laughing.

* * *

What Dwayne said was creeping up on Jason's mind. Rumors of a war was spreading like wildfire, and Jason noticed that a lot of the stores were close with all their items gone, and a few people were already packing their things and bringing them into cars or carriages.

_Things couldn't be that bad?_ Could it? Jason thought to himself.

Fouzen itself was made inside of a big crack on the mountain side. In the middle of it was the school area, where there are several buildings the townspeople go too often. It holds the school, the mail, thee town hall, etc. There are bridges connecting this to both walls, in which the houses and mining facilities are built right into the walls. As our main export is ragnite, a type of mineral with many different uses, from anti-tank weapons to fuel and medicine, we get by pretty well. If Gallia is going to war with the Empire, ragnite is going to be the only reason. After all, Gallia had the greatest Ragnite resource in all Europa. To think a multi-purpose mineral was more than enough reason to start a war.

Jason walks up to the old ironworks, his last place of employment. He could see that everyone finish work today and are going back home. One of the last people coming out catches his eye and he goes out to greet him.

"Hey Lynn, long time no see."

Lynn looked at Jason in surprise, then immediately put him in a bear hug, "Jason. It was been a while. How have you been? I heard you got fired from here."

Jason, trying to gather whatever oxygen he could get while Lynn is hugging him, tried to answer back, "Yeah, it's true, I got fired. Apparently, preventing the boss from creating an explosion with ragnite wasn't a good enough excuse pushing the fat bastard down. Um, you mind letting me go? I think you just busted a rib."

Lynn, realizing she was hugging one of her friends to death, let go and put her hands behind her back, something she does when she's embarrassed.

"Sorry about that," then she had an annoyed look on her face, "You know, I really hate that ex-boss of yours. He can't be decent or hell, clean, to save his life. I went in there a few minutes ago to get Karl out of work, when that pig tried to make a move on me. When Karl tried to stop him, he said he'd fire him if he got in the way of, "his next conquest"! I should just go right back in there right now and show him rough I can really be."

Jason managed to keep her from charging down the doors on an angry rampage, "Come on Lynn, calm down. There's nothing we can do to stop him. After all, he's managing many people's paychecks. I suggest having Karl get a better job, something he'll actually like. Maybe he can be an mechanic at the auto shop. Not a lot of people actually know how to fix a car you know."

Lynn took a deep breath and calmed herself, "You're right, I can't risk much with Karl's line on the job. It's just, Karl can't really defend himself, and I want to be a good girlfriend to him as possible."

Jason couldn't stop himself from blurting out a piece of gossip he heard, "I know you did way more things to him to be called his 'girlfriend'."

Lynn punched him on the arm, "Jerk," but she was blushing, showing herself way too easily that that piece of info was true.

"You know Lynn, I was planning to be part of the Town Watch and I haven't signed up yet. I'll look for a job on engineering for Karl on the way."

Lynn smiled, "Thanks Jason, I'll convince Karl to quit his job tomorrow, really, how I never noticed he worked for a boss like that, I'll never know."

* * *

Jason was through the bridge that connected the two mountain sides, trying to reach the employment office the long way, hoping Dwayne still wasn't there to tease him. The wind was giving off a nice breeze, lifting the warm air with a touch of cold. It felt nice on Jason's skin after walking through the entire city. But in his thoughts, he was still worried. Rumors of war was going to get worse, and if the Imperials decided to attack now, he was worried on how he was going to get his father and mother out of the city. He was also concerned that he might not make it in a firefight. After all, he knew that he would never abandon Fouzen if they did get attacked, with all the time people need to be able to reach the safe haven and capital Randgriz. He knew many of his friends would fight too, and he didn't want any of them to die. Looking over the town on top of the bridge, he imagined what this city would look like if it was bombarded with tank shells and infantry troops, and shuttered at the thought.

In the middle of Jason's thoughts, an alarm echoed throughout the entire town. The street filled with people, like as if they planned it, all stopped and listened to the noise filling through the air. It was only when one of the two bridges to the town square and several buildings on the mountain sides exploded that anyone reacted. Chaos was all over the place, and people were running over other to get to safety. Jason could only stare at the area that once held a bridge and was confused, thinking he saw imagining Fouzen ruined again, but then knew himself what was happening. The Imperials were attacking, and he had to get to the guard station fast.


	2. Prologue Part 2

**Yay. Second chapter. Making a story is really fun. I feel like the story is going darker and darker. But hey, I guess that happens in a war story, but I want the story to continue. I probably could have added more detail, but for now, I want to see how my skills can progress over time. If I ever redo these, I can try and add as much detail as I can. I don't want my readers to be bored. Thanks to SlyCougar05 and Mr. Wang 330 for giving a review and some advice. I like both your stories and hope you continue them. I hope to make my mark in the VC fanfiction world and I plan to do so in later chapters. **

* * *

Jason loved the town of Fouzen. Although the town was in the middle of a mountain crack, the natural peace and quiet was soothing. No matter what the town's people or visitors said, he didn't care. After all, this was where he was born and raised.

It hurt him much seeing it destroyed.

Jason was running top speed toward to guard post, pushing past people who are running for the exits, but he could see glimpses of the chaos that was unfolding. The mountain side desecrated with explosions. Buildings that used to be standing are now piles of debris. Corpses littered the floor, killed from shrapnel of the tank shell, crushed from the debris from the buildings, or explosions of ragnite being hit. Jason hated watching all of this, hoping that everything that just happened was just a dream, but he knew better. He kept on running through what used to be a peaceful mining town, into now his own version of hell.

* * *

Jason reached the guard post, but he saw no one there. All the guards that were stationed here must have moved to different parts of the town.

_Everyone must be fighting off the Imperials_

In our current situation, where all the weapons would probably be taken and used to kick the Imperials out of our homes, Jason looked through the armory of the guard station anyway to see if any were still left. As this was the town watch and not the Gallian army or militia, the armory was filled with standard issue rifles. As expected, the armory was only filled with dust. All the shelves were blank; one of them even was broken, probably someone rushing too much to get a rifle. Jason wasn't expecting to find a weapon, but it still saddened him that he had no way of defending himself. Jason went out of the armory and went to the barracks. Although the guard station was next to most of the guards' homes, the barracks were occasionally occupied, mostly after a round of partying or to just sleep away from home for one reason or another. As he entered the barracks, he was wondering where someone could possibly hide something interesting. He could only think of two things, bottom of mattress, and inside the pillow case. He struck gold. He found three clips of rifle bullets stored in one of the pillows. Jason didn't know why there were bullets in the pillow, but he didn't question it. He counted the bullets, each clip had sixteen in each, so 48 bullets. As he realized that there was probably no gun hiding anyway under the mattress or the pillow, so he stood up, planning to leave, but there was a sign about three beds away from him. A sign reading **WELCOME TO THE GUARD DWAYNE!**

Jason sighed, "Damn it, Dwayne, why'd you have to join today?"

Jason went to the bed, and saw there was a cake there as well. The candle had already melted, and the wax was on the frosting. There was also confetti on the floor and on the bed.

They _must have starting celebrating when the attack started_, Jason scowled. _Dwayne, you better be alive._

Jason went out of the guard post, now hearing more of the chaos ravaging in the city. He saw that the Imperial troops were now inside the city. None of them saw him, as Jason was hiding behind a wall. Jason couldn't do anything, but he was still resolute in his goal, he had to find his friends and family, and get them out.

* * *

Jason runs to the ironworks, hoping to find at least one of his friends hiding out there. Outside the ironworks, there was a trail of footsteps coming out of the factory, but no sign of anyone being there now. There was a giant hole on the ceiling of the factory, so a tank shell must have reached far. The ironworks had half-assembled objects in the middle of production, and it seems pretty obvious that everyone was running out of the place. Based off the crushed boxes and bits of blood on the floor, it looked like that people were literally running each other over getting out. As Jason studied the surroundings, he heard a faint noise, like someone sniffling. Sounds like whoever was crying was in the office. It seemed kind of obvious that an Imperial wouldn't be crying inside of a factory, but just in case, he took a metal pipe the size of a meter on the assemble line, and carried it with him. As he got closer, he heard the crying suddenly stop, and knew whoever it was heard me. When he opened the door, he was greeted by an unexpected sight.

"Please! Don't hurt me!"

Jason was in shock at this particular sight, "Amy! What are you doing here? You should have left with everyone else!"

Amy was a little girl, the age of twelve. She wore a pretty little pink dress that also matched her unnaturally red hair. She was actually the daughter of Jason's old boss; you know, the fat one; but still, they played with each other ever since they met. She was a spoiled kid that spent much time at home. By no means was she a brat, just a bit naïve. She stuck onto Jason like glue, as he was one of her only friends that didn't stick with her because she's a bit rich.

Amy closed her eyes when Jason came in, but as soon as she heard his voice, she looked up at him and literally tackled him.

"AHHHH! Jashon! I whas so scared!" she cried while she buried herself in his chest. Jason was a bit winded at the massive hug, but he hugged her back, trying to calm her down.

"Don't worry anything. I'll take care of you, so stop crying, okay?" Jason said calmly, while patting her head.

Amy cried a bit more, but she eventually let go of his chest and sniffled quietly.

Jason smiled at her, "Good girl, remember, follow me and be quiet, or we won't reach your grandma and grandpa fast."

Another thing about Amy, she lived with her grandparents, her father sorts of categorizes her between houseplant and another metal piece on the assembly line.

"Okay," Amy sniffled again.

Jason realized that he took a while to calm Amy down, and that many of the Imperials were probably inside Fouzen now, and knew he had to move fast.

"Amy," Jason went down on one knee, "grab onto my back, we'll move faster that way. Just be quiet and we can move really quickly."

Amy complied without saying a word, and the two of them were out the door of the ironworks. Jason was still holding on to his metal pipe.

"Now, where are the others?"

* * *

Jason was going to the school to see if anyone else way there. Amy was holding on tightly, but Jason really didn't mind at all right now. He knew the city as well as any townsfolk, so he could navigate the maze-like ways easily enough. However, when he was going through an alleyway, he saw a shocktrooper run by and in surprise bumped into a trashcan. The shocktrooper noticed him, and as soon as he starts to shoot his gun, Jason had already jumped into an alleyway to the side of him. Amy was screaming madly, making Jason lose his hearing in his right ear. The machine gun was putting holes on the wall Jason was next to, and with the gunshots and the impacts, it was destroying Jason's left ear. Jason forced himself to keep calm, despite wanting to scream himself. Between the gunshots and Amy screaming, it really did not help him think of plan. Then he thought of one, a plan he'd knew both Amy and Jason would hate and never forget for a while. Jason had to shake Amy to get her to be quiet so she could hear him.

"Amy! You got to go to the other side of the house and get him to shoot at you!" Jason screamed.

Amy looked at him in horror, "J-jaa-ass-oon? Whha-at-tt do-do-do yo-uu-u-u mm-eaa-n-n?"

Jason knew it was a simple plan, but making a twelve year old girl do this was beyond cruel. "Make him focus on you, and when he's not looking, I'll make sure he'll stop shooting! Trust me all right? We'll make it!"

Amy was scared, terrified, but she knew Jason would never abandoned her. So, with a nod, she carefully tried to sneak over to the other side of the building. Jason felt like his heart was kicking inside of his throat, but he stayed there, waiting for the right chance. He heard him take out his clip, and then Amy shouted.

"He-ey, you-u bi-gg jj-erk! G-ggg-go aww-w-way! S-s-stu-uu-ppi-d!"

Although the situation was really inappropriate, Jason couldn't help but chuckle, she really was twelve. He snapped back to reality when Jason heard the sound of the click of a clip going into the gun. Then he heard the dreadful sound of the gun shooting and Amy screaming. He had to bit his lip to force himself to not fly swinging at the Imperial right now, but he was close.

_One ragnite, two ragnite, three ragnite, *click* _Jason opened his eyes, got out of his cover, and then ran right at him.

As Jason ran toward the Imperial, time slowed down for him. Every second felt like a minute, every step felt like it slow to a crawl. Jason was rushing at a man 30 feet away. He already got up to 10 feet before the man realized that someone was coming toward him. He was panicking and he fumbled his next clip and dropped it on the floor. He didn't get another chance to reload. Jason was already up close to him, holding the pipe in an overhead position, and slammed it down onto the Imperial. The shocktrooper tried to block the pipe with his gun. The gun broke straight in the middle, blocking most of the impact, but enough of the force was able to pass through and hit him in the head. The shocktrooper fell to the floor. He was moaning in pain, and then fell silent.

Jason was heaving at the effort of what he has just done and felt weak from the withdrawal of the adrenaline rush. Never had Jason ever wanted to hurt anyone with the intent of killing them, and Jason felt like his legs would give. After a while, Amy peaked out the corner of the wall, and seeing Jason alright and the Imperial on the floor, she ran up to Jason in worry.

"Is he dead?" Amy asked softly.

Jason looked at her in shock for a split-second, wondering why she was there at all, and then he remembered what he told her to do. He kneeled down to the trooper and felt his pulse. Then he looked at Amy with a forced smile.

"Don't worry, he's just unconscious."

Amy breathed a sigh of relief; Jason laugh a little as tension left her shoulders. Then they both heard running coming towards them, and Jason dragged Amy towards the wall. Jason heard the footsteps coming closer and closer and was thinking about what to do.

_It's too loud to be a civilian or a town guard. No one in town is heavy enough to cause this much noise while running. Unless you were holding a lot of equipment. Imperial!_

As soon as his thought was finished, he took his pipe and swung it straight at the runner, hitting dead-eye onto the head of an Imperial scout. The impact of the strike had his legs fly up from the momentum and he fell to the floor, he didn't move. Before Amy said a word, Jason kneeled down and felt his pulse and after a while, he smiled at Amy, telling her the scout was alright. When he looked back, he saw the Imperial's gun next to him, and picked it up, studying it.

Jason looked at the rifle in sad recognition. ZM Kar, standard Imperial rifle. He hasn't seen one of these since the time Marina showed him how to shoot a rifle. She told him of all kinds of guns, and how they looked and operated. Although it's been 10 years since he's seen a rifle, he can still remember the smooth feeling of the wood, the cold touch of the trigger. He's heard enough gunshots to remember how it sounds. He turned the safety off and told Amy to hang on again.

Jason and Amy left to go to the school area. He felt sick to his stomach. After all, not only did he just officially become part of the war, he lied not once, but twice to Amy. He didn't want to see what was under those helmets.

* * *

In other towns, staying after school to do clubs or activities was common-placed. Not here. Once schools over, you get out. Since most parents had to work, a lot of people didn't have times for their kids. Divorce, not spending enough time, whatever you like, there was an unnatural amount of delinquents. That doesn't mean they're all bad; all of them have just done one form of trouble or another. Many of them had formed gangs, some good, and some bad. Despite there being multiple gangs, only two were at the top. The Valkyrurs, the femme fatales under the age of an adult, and the Imperial Jugend, the group that considers all with Imperial blood were the best. Right now, with the attack going on, what happened to these two groups was unknown. Jason always wondered why there was a group dedicated to the Imperials in Gallia, but he didn't care until now.

Jason entered the courtyard, trying to see if anyone was inside. Amy was tired of clinging onto Jason's back, so she was walking behind him. Jason looked at the ammo he had with him. With 16 bullets a clip and 10 bullets inside the gun already clicked in, he had 58 bullets to use. It was enough to escape, not to battle a whole army, which he was fine by. As he walked through the courtyard, he noticed someone on the grass. Jason brought up his rifle to take aim incase it was playing dead. As he went closer, he noticed that it had hair, but it was short, like a buzz cut. Then he noticed the glasses, and then realized who it was and ran.

"Karl! Wake up," Jason slapped him a bit for good measure, "WAKE UP!"

By the last slap, Karl was conscious, but the yell woke him up completely.

"Jason. Ow. Why do my cheeks hurt so much?" Karl asked

Jason looked at him with a poker face, but inside he was laughing. "I don't know. Why are you here? You should have left with Lynn already."

Karl had a hazy look in his eye, like he was going to be unconscious again. "I…was at the school since the attack started. Lynn said she was looking for her sister when the attack started. We split up, but after searching one of the classrooms, something hit my head really hard. Next thing I knew, I was looking at you wondering why my cheeks hurt."

Jason cursed himself for not noticing how stupid he was.

"Hey there," an Imperial Jugend said as he pointed his rifle at the back of Jason's head. Jason turned around and saw who was keeping them hostage. Behind him were four others with guns as well.

_A trap_

* * *

He pulled back his gun and hit Jason in the face, hard. He didn't get up.

Amy was walking behind Jason when he noticed Karl was on the ground, and when he started to run, Amy tripped trying to catch up. Amy was in a bit of pain, but she was quiet and looked for Jason in the field. Where she tripped was near a rose bush, where she was well out of sight. When she did spot her friend, he was being dragged by scary looking men with guns, and he had a trickle of blood going down from his forehead. Amy didn't know what to do, she was scared, and since she knew that she might never see him again. She cried silently to herself, knowing she can't do anything. Although she was crying as silently as she could, she failed to notice the person sneaking behind her, or the hands that grabbed her.

Jason woke up a splitting headache. His right eye was sealed shut, he could open his left one, but it didn't really help. Everything looked blurry, and at times he couldn't see at all. He felt blind. His lips were cracked, and when he licked them, he tasted blood.

_Great, I'm bleeding, and it looks like a lots flowing out._

He groaned, trying to get up, and then he realized his hands were tied up behind him. Scratch that, his entire body was covered in rope. With whatever vision he had, he saw a blurry outline of a person lying down beside of him.

_Must be Karl. Damn my head hurts._

Although he knew that the cut wasn't that bad, the amount of blood he lost made it even hard to talk. He looked at his surroundings, and thinks he's in the workshop. Tools and materials flooded the floor.

The Imperial Jugend occupied the workshop, all of the classrooms of the northern division, and the gym. Each gang has its own area, getting new ones by beating the ones inside of it before. The IJ had many people in their gang, beating over the competition. Many people knew them as the bad guys. But, since the IJ made their mark on these rooms, no one uses them anymore.

Jason could do nothing but wait. He was wondering how long he's been unconscious. He looked out the window, but all he saw was darkness.

_Please God, don't let it be dark. If it is, then I've been unconscious for at least four hours. If it was four hours, then everything he planned to do was destroyed. Everyone would have ether have left or have Imperials would have overtaken the town in three hours. He had to find all his friends, and yet he's only found two people, Karl and… AMY! Where is she! Did they kidnap her! Damn it! I have to find her._

He struggled to get up on his feet, which was harder considering that he was tied up. Since he couldn't really talk, he lightly nudged Karl with his foot. He kept nudging him until he heard a groan, but still, he didn't get up. Jason was confused at what to do, but before he could formulate a plan, about eight Imperial Jugends opened the door, got a hold of Jason and threw him onto the ground. They were laughing at his attempt to escape.

"Why?" was the only thing Jason could say to them.

One of them heard him, "Why? It's because we knew the Imperials would attack sooner or later, so we just joined the winning side already. The more we capture, the better the chance they'll let us in, so shut up, and don't say a word!" he said the last few words with his gun pointed at him.

One of them lifted Jason to his feet and pushed him toward the door; another woke Karl up, not too lightly, and pushed him toward the door like Jason. The two captives moved along the hallway with the eight armed gang members right behind them. Both of the captives knew running would only get them killed, so they just kept walking, all the way outside, and that's where Jason's heart sank. On the courtyard was a tank, with about ten Imperials standing in front of it. Jason already knew that if he ran before, he would just be shot on the spot and Karl along with him, now their was no chance at all.

The two were walking closer and closer to the armed group. Jason still felt dizzy and with each step, he felt weaker. He looked at Karl, by what he could guess, was having an asthma attack or something. He looked edgy to the point he looks like he'd fall dead right there. They were about ten feet away from them when the gang hit them in the back of their legs and made the two fall to the ground on their knees. Jason's legs felt dead, and he was glad he wasn't walking anymore; he wouldn't have been able to walk anyway. With his only good eye, he tried to see what was going on, and it didn't look good. The IJ's seem to be debating over what to do with the two of them. Based on the look of happiness on the leader of the IJ's face, it looked like the two of them are in trouble. The one in red, the leader, was pointing his finger at Jason, and then shook his rifle at the IJ leader. The Jugend didn't seem to get it, and in response, the Imperial leader took off his helmet. He couldn't focus on the detail of the man's face, but he could easily see he was angry. He yelled his orders at the Jugend and now if the helmet not muffling his voice, he understood it crystal clearly. Both of them aimed their guns at Jason and Karl. All they could do was act as defiant as possible, which Karl had a hard time doing, as he was stuck in his terrified look.

"Any last words?"

Jason looked at the two that were going to kill him, and had only one thing to say, "Yeah, go to hell."

The younger leader seemed angry, but the Imperial leader was furious. The IJ was about to pull the trigger, and the Imperial leader was about to take his gun and hit his head off, but neither didn't get a chance to pull through. The Imperial's tank exploded into a bright red firework, leaving the smell of burning metal everywhere. All of the Imperials looked at the explosion and then scrambled to get to cover, but then a hailstorm of bullets exploded from the buildings. Rifles, machine guns, even the sound of a sniper registered. It wasn't even three seconds after the tank exploded, and all the troops in the courtyard beside the two Gallians were dead. Jason didn't know who did this, but he didn't have a chance to find out. The loss of a danger to confront made him feel drained. He blanked out again.

* * *

**Woot! Twice as long as the other one. I plan to end the Prologue the next chapter, so keep waiting. Lord knows how I'm going to make Jason escape. This is going to be fun**.


End file.
